Le fil rouge
by Plikt
Summary: Il y a une vieille légende. Elle raconte que deux personnes destinées l'une à l'autre sont liées par un fil rouge. Lorsqu'on les voit, c'est bien pratique. Mais parfois, on a bien des surprises... Texte sans prise de tête


Titre : Le fil rouge

Auteur : Plikt

Disclaimer : Les personnages ne sont pas à moi, et je ne me fais pas d'argent avec cette histoire qui est inspirée de l'oeuvre de Suruhara Hirono, sous le titre : Koyubi wa amaku sasayaku.

Note : Merci à Calamithy pour son aide pour le titre de l'oeuvre et la correction !

En italique, on entre dans la tête de Duo !

* * *

_Connaissez-vous cette légende ?_

_Celle qui parle d'un fil rouge, reliant deux personnes._

-Ah Duo ! Merci pour ton conseil.

-De rien, ça a marché ?

-Oui ça y est enfin ! J'ai réussi à lui avouer, et figure toi que c'était déjà réciproque !

_Ce fil… Montre tout simplement que ces personnes sont prédestinées l'une à l'autre._

_Et moi… Je les vois._

-Tu sais Duo, tout le monde dit à l'école que tu as un véritable don pour localiser les futurs amants.

-Qu'est-ce que tu vas chercher Hilde ? J'ai de la chance, c'est tout.

-Oh allez ! Dis, tu vois personne pour moi ?

_Ils relient les personnes, les fils m'apparaissent à l'auriculaire gauche._

_Et… Je n'ai plus qu'à tout faire pour que ces personnes se trouvent._

-Je suis tellement contente ! Wuwu à un caractère de cochon, mais il peut vraiment être génial !

-Je suis content qu'il te plaise Hilde.

-Mais comment t'as su ?

_Bien sûr, je n'en ai jamais parlé à personne._

_Et rapidement, j'ai eu droit à un surnom stupide._

-Tu sais, les filles de la classes (et même de tout le lycée) t'appellent maintenant le Dieu de l'Amour.

-C'est quoi ce surnom stupide !!

-Te plaind pas, je t'ai évité Cupidon de peu !

_L'ennui… C'est que si les fils prédestinent les rencontres amoureuses, elles ne durent pas toujours._

_Et c'est toujours à cause de l'un des deux amants, qui brise le cœur de l'autre._

-Nan mais écoute Duo, il fait vraiment que tu me retrouves une fille !

-Mais… Qu'est-ce qu'il s'est passé avec Ma-chan ?

-Bah… Rien qui te regarde. Cette conne s'est cassée et puis voilà.

-Ah… Donc c'est pour ça que c'est elle qui pleure.

_Mais… avec des efforts, de l'amour et de la confiance, les couples liés le sont…_

_Pour toujours._

-Duo ! Avec Trowa on va au cinéma, ça te tente ?

-Heu… C'est séance cinéma ou séance bécotage dans une salle noire ?

-…

-Merci Qua-chan mais je passe pour cette fois.

_Et, si je vois les fils des autres…_

_Je n'en ai encore jamais vu pour moi._

-Tu sais Duo, faudrait peut-être que tu te décide à te trouver quelqu'un.

-Je sais Hilde, mais y a personne qui m'intéresse.

-Je peux te présenter des copines !

_En fait, j'en ai déjà vu qui me plaisaient._

_Mais toutes liées à d'autres et moi…_

-Bien, asseyez-vous tout le monde. Aujourd'hui nous accueillons un nouvel élève.

_J'attends._

-Il nous vient du Japon et je compte sur vous pour lui faire bonne impression sur les écoles ici !

_Tiens… C'est quoi ce… Fil ?_

-Voici Heero Yuy.

_Je rêve… c'est…_

Duo regarda sa main un long moment sans trop bouger.

Puis il releva la tête sans trop y croire.

Mais il ne rêvait pas.

C'était bien un fil rouge qui le liait à cet autre garçon.

Qui le liait à Heero Yuy.

_Lui et… Moi ?_

Ce dernier lui porta un regard d'un bleu qu'il n'avait jamais vu.

Pas dans des yeux en tout cas.

Et Duo le savait dès maintenant.

Le Dieu de l'Amour…

Etait dans la merde.

_Un… Garçon ?_

* * *

**Pause déjeuné.**

**Toit de l'école.**

Rejetant la tête en arrière, Duo soupira longuement.

Le fait d'avoir vu ce fil sur ce gars… Lui avait coupé l'appétit.

Il n'avait rien contre l'homosexualité.

Il avait déjà réuni ce genre de couple auparavant.

Et il était même très fier de celui que formaient Quatre et Trowa.

Ces deux là semblaient liés pour la vie entière.

Mais… Il n'avait jamais imagine que lui se retrouve avec un homme.

_Qu'est-ce que je suis censé faire ?_

Bien sûr, il le savait.

Tous ceux qui étaient liés par un fil, finissaient ensemble.

Coup de foudre.

Ou déclaration plus tardive.

Mais c'était toujours la même chose.

Même si ça ne durait pas toujours.

Les fils se trouvaient.

Il se laissa tomber en arrière pour regarder le soleil droit dans les yeux.

Avec ça, il serait aveugle pendant un moment…

Non… Il ne pouvait pas être avec Heero Yuy.

Il devait y avoir une erreur.

Il ne voyait rien d'autre.

Pourtant…

_Le fil est bien là…_

-Salut.

Sursautant, il se releva.

Mais il n'arrivait pas à distinguer celui qui se trouvait face à lui.

Et il ne reconnaissait pas sa voix.

Un élève plus âgé peut-être…

-Ton copain… Quatre, il m'a dit que tu étais ici.

-Ouais et… Pourquoi tu me cherchais ?

-En fait…

Duo savait parfaitement qu'il avait posé une question stupide.

On le cherchait pour une unique chose.

Trouver facilement l'âme sœur.

-J'aurais besoin de tes conseils.

-Ok, assied toi va.

Et ce dernier ne se fit pas prier, prenant place à côté de Duo.

Le natté commençait d'ailleurs à retrouver la vue.

Et il eut une bien mauvaise surprise.

Heero Yuy…

Et il voulait trouver son âme sœur !

C'était mal barré…

-Heu… alors Heero ! Hum… T'as… Des problèmes ?

_Mince, mais pourquoi je réagis comme ça ?_

_Et pourquoi je rougis ?_

-Ouais en fait…

_Il n'a pas pu tomber directement amoureux de moi._

_Si ?_

-Je suis déjà amoureux, de la personne la plus mignonne de la classe.

_Oh…_

_Il doit parler de Réléna._

_C'est vrai que c'est… La plus mignonne._

_Gentille en plus._

_Et surtout._

_Elle n'a pas de fil à la main._

-Mais je n'arrive jamais à me lancer.

_Pas de fil…_

Baissant la tête (de dépit ?) Duo se mit tout de même à le conseiller.

-Tu sais, tu devrais lui dire ce que tu ressens. Il faut que tu fasses le premier pas. Et tu peux avoir confiance en toi sur ce coup là, parce que tu es beau !

-Je suis… Beau ?

Duo rougit et cacha d'autant plus son visage, fixant ses chaussures avec insistance.

Tiens, elles avaient une petite tache sur le dessus…

-Oui enfin… Je suis sûr que ça se passera bien. Alors t'en fait pas.

Se relevant prestement, Duo allait quitter rapidement le toit.

-Duo !

Il se retourna pour faire face à celui qui venait de l'appeler.

Il s'était relevé aussi.

-Dis… Je connais encore personne ici alors… Est-ce que ça te dirais qu'on se voit après les cours ?

_Il… est amoureux d'elle alors…_

-Ouais pourquoi pas ! J'veux bien, j'ai rien prévu de faire.

* * *

**Un mois plus tard.**

**Centre commercial.**

_Heero et moi…_

_Nous avons beaucoup de choses en commun._

_Et nous nous voyons très souvent._

_Je dois l'avouer, j'aime être avec lui._

_Normal, les fils sont toujours là._

-Duo… Ta glace fond.

_On fait beaucoup de choses tous les deux._

_Et… Il est vraiment d'une compagnie très agréable._

_Serait-il possible que je…_

_Nan…_

_Je dois me faire des idées._

-Allez Heero ! Je t'ai dis mon rêve, à toi de dire le tiens !

-Avoir un dédoublement de personnalité, tu parles d'un rêve !

-Mais t'as rien compris, l'autre personnalité, elle est super forte et elle sauve plein de monde, un peu comme les super héros.

-Oui oui…

-Allez dis le tiens maintenant !

-Hn…

_Si… C'est possible finalement._

-Mon rêve c'est…

Fixant Duo droit dans les yeux, un de ces sourires (Oh combien rare) apparu un court instant.

-D'être avec la personne que j'aime. Et je suis content, parce que mon rêve… Se réalise ;

_Oui…_

_Ça doit bien marcher avec Réléna._

_C'est une gentille fille._

_Il est bien avec elle._

_Même si le fil…_

-Alors… Vous allez vous mettre ensemble ?

_Pourquoi ma voix est-elle… Etrange ?_

_C'est le mieux qu'il puisse lui arriver._

-Je ne sais pas… J'espère. Cette personne… Je veux la rendre heureuse, au même point qu'elle me rend heureuse.

_Oui, avec toi elle sera heureuse._

_T'en fait pas._

_Les fils… Ne veulent sans doute rien dire._

Pour masquer sa tristesse, Duo lança une boutade rapide et peu recherchée…

-Hee-chan… T'as fait une longue phrase…

* * *

**Lycée.**

**Récréation.**

-Hé Duo !

Le jeune homme tourna la tête ;

C'était un des élèves de terminale, mais il ne se rappelait plus son nom.

Heero ne releva même pas la tête de son livre.

Il était habituel que le natté se fasse appeler comme ça.

-Regarde un peu ce que la fille que tu m'as présenté m'a fait !

Il montra sa joue tuméfiée au natté, le rendant responsable d'il ne savait quoi…

-Vous avez… Rompu ?

-Ouais, juste parce que je l'avais trompé. Mais bon, tu m'avais dit qu'on était liés alors je me suis dis que c'était bon !

_Trompée ?_

Duo ne bougeait plus.

Heero le guettait au dessus de son bouquin.

-Bon écoute, je veux bien te pardonner pour cette fois, si la prochaine fois tu me trouve une fille plus docile !

_Elle doit… Être si triste._

-Pas question…

-Hein ?

-Je ne te présenterais pas une fille pour que tu la trompes !

_Elle doit avoir si mal._

-Tu ne la méritais même pas ! Tu ne te rends même pas compte de la bêtise que tu as faite !

_D'aimer… Sans l'être en retour…_

-Tire-toi !

-Attend qu'est-ce que tu dis ! Espèce de sale morveux.

Duo sentit venir plus qu'il en vit le coup de poing.

Pourtant, il n'atteignit jamais son visage.

_Hee… ro ?_

-T'as pas entendu ? Il t'a dit de dégager de la. Si tu veux une fille qui accepte tous tes plans foireux, trouve la tout seul. Et crois moi avec ta tête t'auras du mal.

-Tss. De toute manière j'ai pas besoin d'un _Dieu de l'Amour _raté.

Et le plus grand s'éloigne, maudissant les deux jeunes hommes.

Lorsqu'Heero se retourna, ce fut pour voir Duo appuyé contre le mur, le visage baissé, la mine sombre.

-Duo… Ne fais pas attention à lui.

_Qu'a-t-elle ressentie ?_

-Je suis en colère Heero.

_Trahie… par son âme sœur…_

-C'est de ma faute tout ça.

_Elle doit être si triste._

-C'est moi qui ai fait en sorte de les réunir ! On m'appelle Dieu de l'Amour, mais je ne suis qu'un raté ! Un être stupide qui fait du mal autours de lui ! A cause de moi elle est triste aujourd'hui ! Je ne suis qu'un crétin !

-Duo…

Une main chaude se posa sur la tête du jeune homme.

-Ce n'est pas ta faute. C'est la sienne à lui. Elle s'en remettra et trouvera quelqu'un de bien mieux.

_Mais… Le fil ?_

-Et tu n'es pas un crétin. Tu fais toujours tant de choses pour aider les autres. Tu prends le temps de les écouter, de les conseiller… Tu es quelqu'un d'attachant, de gentil, de compatissant. J'aime tout ça chez toi.

_Il… Aime ?_

Rapidement, Duo sentit que de l'eau débordait de ses yeux.

_Oh non !_

-Et ton visage en larme est trop mignon.

-Mais tu vas te taire oui !

_C'est… embarrassant._

Et Duo fut bien plus embarrassé lorsqu'il se retrouva collé au jeune homme.

Directement dans ses bras.

Et le pire…

_C'est que je m'y sens à ma place._

-Vas-y, et pleure sur mon épaule.

Et… Il ne se fit pas prier.

* * *

_En ce moment, il y a vraiment quelque chose qui cloche chez moi._

-Ah ! Duo attend c'est par là !

_Je me sens de plus en plus attiré…_

-Nan mais c'est pas vrai, quel gamin tu fais, laisse toi soigner mince !

_Par Heero._

_Je crois que les fils, n'étaient pas une erreur._

* * *

**Deux jours plus tard.**

**Entrée de l'école.**

-Ah ! Duo te voilà enfin !

-Désolé Hilde, j'ai pas entendu mon réveil ce matin.

-Ouais, ça c'est ce qu'il dit…

-Ah ! Et FeiFei est toujours d'aussi bonne humeur on dirait.

-Silence espèce de stupide natté !

-Ouais ouais.

_Tiens ?_

Le regard de Duo se porta sur les mains de ses amis.

Leurs fils…

_Disparus._

-Heu… Pardon, il faut que j'y aille.

Et sans attendre il s'éloigna.

Alors le joli couple que formaient Hilde et Wufei était sur le point de… Prendre fin.

C'était déjà arrivé, mais ça faisait toujours autant de peine à Duo.

Jusque là, il n'était pas inquiet.

Pourtant en passant dans les couloirs.

_Plus aucun fil ?_

Et lorsqu'il vit Trowa et Quatre.

_Même eux…_

Il regarda sa propre main.

Plus rien non plus.

_Non, impossible !_

_Heero !_

Faisant demi-tour, il partit à la recherche de son ami.

Il aurait dû être soulagé de la disparition de ce fil.

C'était un peu la fin de cette période de doute du « je l'aime, je l'aime pas. »

Mais non, il était juste… Terrorisé.

_Je ne veux pas le perdre._

Et lorsqu'il arriva dans la cours, il repéra son ami (amant ?)

Un fil à la main.

Un fil rouge.

Qui le liait à Réléna.

_Non…_

_C'est… Trop tard ?_

Sans dire un mot, il reparti discrètement.

Il avait perdu.

* * *

**Peu de temps après.**

**Toit de l'école.**

-Duo ?

L'appelé sursauta, relevant des yeux encore rouge vers celui qui avait failli être… L'amour de sa vie.

-Je… Ne t'ai pas vu en cours. Est-ce que ça va ?

-Ah… Euh… Oui, enfin…

_Trouve une excuse, trouve une excuse…_

Heero s'approcha du jeune homme.

Le natté se releva rapidement, toujours à la recherche d'une raison à ses larmes.

D'une raison autre que la vérité.

-Tu as… Pleuré ?

_Ne m'approche pas._

-Quelqu'un t'as fait quelque chose ?

Une main sur sa joue.

_Non, ne me touche pas._

-Du qu'est-ce que…

-C'est parce que je ne suis plus ta personne destinée !

_Non…_

_Pourquoi j'ai dis…_

-Depuis le début il y a ce fil qui nous relit, et alors que je suis tombé amoureux de toi, il a disparu !

_Tais-toi, mais tais-toi donc Duo._

_Tu vas totalement le perdre._

-Je savais qu'on était tous les deux des hommes, alors au début ça n'allait pas mais maintenant…

_Pas les larmes en plus…_

-Maintenant, c'est avec Réléna que tu es lié !

-Duo, tu parles… Du fil rouge ?

Sursaut.

Le jeune homme fixa Heero un instant.

Indécis.

-Tu… Les vois ?

-Heu… Bien sûr ! Réléna voulait faire un pull à son petit-ami, et vu qu'on fait la même taille lui et moi, elle m'a demandé de jouer les modèles. Mais du fil s'est emmêlé à nos doigts, c'était pas évident de s'en débarrasser.

-Alors… Tu…

_Ne l'aime pas ?_

_Et moi qui viens juste de faire…_

_Ma déclaration…_

-En tout cas… Je suis content.

Surpris, Duo ne put rien dire alors qu'Heero le prenait dans ses bras.

-On dirait que mes sentiments sont finalement partagés.

Et sans que Duo puisse esquisser un geste, leurs lèvres se scellèrent.

* * *

**Plus tard.**

**Toujours sur le toit.**

Assis entre les jambes d'Heero, Duo était… Bien.

Mais il continuait de fixer sa main devant le soleil.

-Je me demande quand même… Pourquoi je ne les vois plus.

Posant son menton sur l'épaule de son nouveau petit-ami, Heero réfléchit un instant avant d'émettre une hypothèse.

-Est-ce qu'on ne dit pas que l'amour rend aveugle ?

_Alors… Je n'ai d'yeux que pour Hee-chan ?_

-Hé ! C'est sans doute ça.

Il se laissa reposer un peu plus sur le torse d'Heero.

Il profitait de sa chaleur.

Et sentait sa respiration.

Murmurant presque pour lui-même il lança.

-Ils vont quand même… Me manquer.

-Si c'est le fait de ne plus rien avoir de lié à ta main alors…

Saisissant la main de Duo, il termina sa phrase.

-La mienne prendra leur place.

_Pas d'erreur._

_C'est bien lui._

_Ma personne destinée…_

_OWARI !_

Alors voilà !! En fait je l'aime bien. Je le trouve un peu léger, mais il reste sympa.

Est-ce qu'il mérite une petite review ??


End file.
